Blanket Scenerio- Inu Yasha and Kagome.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: The idea was thought by Chelsea, Kagome and Inu Yasha are trpped inside a cabin with one blanket. ^_^


  
"Shoot! Inu Yasha! We're snowed in!" Kagome yelled, kicking  
hard at the door. "Can't you do anything?"  
"No, it's night time and you'll get too cold. Besides, I'm in   
this damn human form." Inu Yasha frowned. The two of them  
got lost in the woods together as thier friends took the other  
way. Then, it started snowing hard and Inu Yasha had to   
carry Kagome all the way to the cabin, hardly seen in the thick  
snow. He turned into his human form when they came, he was  
too weak because of his wound from fighting a demon and  
carrying Kagome all the way back when she fell trough a sheet  
of ice.  
Kagome sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the futon  
where Inu Yasha was sitting. She coughed. Inu Yasha stared at  
her.  
"If I were you, I'd get out of those wet clothes before you get  
sick." Inu Yasha said, frowning, muttering lines like 'what an idiot'.  
"With you here? You do realize that, Don't you? Pervert!" Kagome  
yelled, blushing a bit. Inu Yasha looked away quickly.  
"Hey, look, maybe there's some stuff inside those boxes!" Kagome  
said, pointing to some beat-up boxes by the door. "I'll check"  
She stood up and looked into the boxes. "Nothing in here but a  
worn-up blanket." She said, throwing the blanket to Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha practically stared into it.  
"You can use it." He handed the blanket to Kagome. "Get out of  
those wet clothes."  
"No." Kagome said stubbornly.  
"Look, if it makes you feel better, use my robe." Inu Yasha said,  
he took it off and was left with his undershirt, giving the robe  
to Kagome.  
"Okay, okay, turn around." Kagome blushed and ordered Inu Yasha.   
She took of her clothes until she was only left with her underwear,  
she slipped the long robe on her self. It was so...warm. It must have  
been Inu Yasha's body heat.  
"You done yet?" Inu Yasha asked, shivering since he only had his pants  
and undershirt on.  
"Yup." She answered. She walked to Inu Yasha with the blanket.  
"You're in your human form, you could freeze only wearing that."  
Kagome said. Inu Yasha shrugged. Kagome sat beside him. She  
leaned on his sholder, making Inu Yasha blush, she was so close to   
him. She handed him the blanket. He faced her peaceful face, she  
was getting drowzy and dozed of, leaning on his sholder. Inu Yasha  
saw that his robe looked different on her, she had amzing curves.   
He coudn't resist it, he wanted Kagome to move away so he woudn't be   
so nervous. But he knew he coudn't tell that to Kagome. Inu Yasha  
blushed and looked at the blanket at his hands. He wrapped it around  
the both of them and felt a bit warmer. He wrapped his arm around  
Kagome's waist and fell to sleep.  
  
"Inu...?" Kagome whispered. She opened her eyes, it was  
midnight. She was about to scream when she noticed she was so   
close to Inu Yasha. There was a blanket around them and she was  
whearing Inu Yasha's robe. Inu Yasha had his arm around her waist.   
She blushed and looked into his face. He was sleeping so peacefully.  
His skin looked so soft. What had happened last night? Kagome asked  
herself. She raised her hand from beneath her and touched Inu Yasha's  
chin. It was so soft. Kagome smiled and ran her finger trough his lower  
lip. He groaned a bit. She smiled and put her hand around his chest. She  
put it inside his undershirt and traced his muscles. His eyes opened up  
slowly.   
"Kagome...?" He whispered surprisely and looked down on his   
chest. Kagome retreated her hand right away.  
"S-sorry..." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha took his arm away  
from Kagome's waist too.  
They sat back to back then, the blanket covering both of them.   
Kagome sighed, she wanted to touch him again, he was just so soft and  
delicate. Inu Yasha thought about it too, why did Kagome do that? He  
turned his head over his shoulder and saw Kagome's hair.   
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered. He twitched when he heard   
her call his name.  
"What...?"  
Kagome sighed and played with her fingers.  
"Why do you care?"  
"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Why do you always protect me. And now, you didn't even get  
angry when I touched you!" Kagome shut her eyes as she said this.  
Inu Yasha turned to her and made her face him.  
"You really want to know?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put his  
mouth into hers. Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed again. She used  
her other hand and placed it on Inu Yasha's chin, rubbing it. When Inu Yasha  
saw this, he put his tongue trough her tongue. Kagome didn't react, but she  
was very surprised. She put her arm around his neck, brushing his hair. They  
went on like this for a few moments until Inu Yasha let go of his grip.   
"Because I love you..." Inu Yasha whispered in her ear. Kagome  
smiled and put her finger on his lower lip, shedding a few tears of joy.  
Inu Yasha sat down on the futon and Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha smiled   
at her.   
"Let's go back to sleep, okay? We have a busy day tommorow."  
Inu Yasha said. Kagome sat beside him again. Inu Yasha put his arm around her  
waist. She smiled and leaned on him. Reaching to his ear, she whipered to  
Inu Yasha that she agreed.  
  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning, trying to remember what happened  
the previous night. She remembered and smiled. She looked beside her, Inu Yasha  
had already left. She walked to her clothes and changed. She looked out of the  
window, and there was Inu Yasha, back on her, looking up to the mountains. He  
was back in his Youkai form. She smiled and ran to him.  
"Here's you robe, thanks." She told him.  
Inu Yasha smiled and took her hand, they walked together in eachother's  
hands.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. First Inu Yasha fic. (grin) Curiously, I'm a real fan of the half youkai!  
  
  
  



End file.
